monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Melody Carver
Melody Carver is a character exclusive to the ''Monster High'' book series by Lisi Harrison. She does not appear in any webisodes, or even on the Monster High website. Melody is a Siren, a bird-like sea nymph with an incredibly hypnotic voice. She starts growing/shedding feathers in the third book, which they all seem to come from her hair. Personality Initially, Melody was a bit frumpy and awkward, but also very kind and sweet. This stems from her being made fun of because of her old nose and asthma problems, which put an inferiority complex on her. She was very accepting of Jackson when she found out he was a RAD, almost to the point of just not caring. When she herself found out she was a RAD, she was pretty much happy about it, probably due to the fact that she figured out she had found a place of belonging. However, after tasting the freedom and specialty that comes with being a RAD, Melody completely shed her bland nature, and found herself doing things the old Melody never would, such as joining a band. This behavior also came with a new attitude, an almost antagonistic one as Melody started acting like people owe her, as well as her power for personal gain after she promised herself she wouldn't. Melody is also fiery, feisty, quick-witted, very intelligent and crafty (when needed), and very much capable of defending herself and her friends. Though her style was frumpy at first, by the fourth book, she starting wearing glam rocker chic, such as bustiers, denim vests, leopard print mini-skirts, shiny shirts and skirts, high-heeled boots and booties, fedoras and bangles. Her trademark style, however, is her feathers, which she wears for extensions, earrings and other accesories. Relationships Family * Glory- Melody's adoptive mother * Beau- adoptive father * Candace- adoptive sister *Marina-birth mother Friends * Bekka Madden - Melody's ex-friend (first book) * Haylee - Also an ex-friend. Bekka's mousey friend, helped Bekka backstab her, then defriends Bekka in the 3rd book. * Frankie - Becomes her best friend at the end of the first book. * Billy Phaidin - An invisible boy who later becomes good friends with Melody, in the second book. * Brett Redding - First non-Carver NUDI member. * Cleo - Befriends her at the end of the second book. Formally bitter rivals. Become good friends due to common hatred of Bekka. * Jackson - Melody's boyfriend and first person and friend she meets in Salem. Broken up briefly but reconciled at the end. Can be fairly shy and also hates music. * Granite Sanders - A gargoyle who is Leadfeather's manager. Although he shared a kiss with Melody, the two never dated, and nothing became of this relationship. Granite can be a minor character in some parts of the books. Romance Melody falls in love with Jackson, but his other half, DJ, isn't interested in her because he likes Frankie (or as he calls her in the book series,"Firecracker"). Melody and Jackson become a couple by the end of the first book. However, they break-up for a short period of time by the 4th book because Melody chose to go on the road with her band instead of spending the summer with Jackson but the two got back together after Jackson decided to come along with her and turned himself into DJ. This presumed to form a love-triangle between her, Jackson and Holt. She also shared a kiss with a gargoyle named Granite, who showed the same passion for music as her. In The Books Book 1 - Monster High The books begin with Melody's journey to Salem, her reminiscing about her large nose, which her plastic surgeon father fixed for her, both for cosmetic reasons and to help her breathe. The family also moved to Salem, Oregon to help with her asthma, and Melody has to start at a new school, Merston High. Within moving, Melody meets Jackson, whom she implies a crush on, much to the joy of her sister, Candace. However, at school, Jackson started acting different and ditches her, she befriends normies Bekka and Haylee, but that soon ends after Melody finds out about Jackson's monster heritage after eavesdropping on a conversation between he and his mom and recording the transformation on her phone. A jealousy enraged Bekka discovers the video after Frankie Stein's incident with her boyfriend at the dance and blackmails Melody, saying if she doesn't bring Frankie to her in 48 hours, she'll release the video. She decides to team up with DJ and Frankie to keep Frankie safe rather than turn her in, and help Frankie earn the forgiveness of the adult RADs. At the end of the book, Frankie and Melody become friends. Book 2 - The Ghoul Next Door Along with her sister and Brett, Melody forms NUDI (Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots). Brett decides to make a documentary entitiled 'The Ghoul Next Door' to help the Normie community deal that RAD's exsistence among them. However, the video is sabotaged by Bekka (who was helping Cleo at the time), making it a fear propaganda film instead, forcing the RAD children to go under house arrest again. Manu, one of Cleo's family's servants, mistakes Melody for a relative of a woman he calls Marina and tells her to pass his greeting. He tells her Marina has a large nose and that triggers Melody's questioning whether she could have been adopted. Candance and Melody are accidentally caught up in Cleo's Teen Vogue photoshoot, where Melody ends up using her singing voice for the first time to control someone, in this case a camel named Humphrey. Book 3 - Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way Melody starts to grow feathers out of her hair, which many mistake for a fashion statement. She also starts to use her voice more, and for good, such as releasing Bekka's control over Haylee. She met a woman named Marina outside a seemingly abandoned house, where she received a letter of why Marina gave Melody up for adoption, thus confirming her RAD status. According to Marina's letter, she gave Melody up so Melody could grow up to have a free will of her own, free of Marina's powerful influence. Marina still loves Melody very deeply though. It was in fact Doctor Carver who fixed Marina's nose after she broke it playing football, and that's how she found out that the Carvers were looking to adopt. Book 4 - Back and Deader Than Ever With a new lease on life, Melody joins a girl band, where she finds she fits in quite nicely. The band members of Leadfeather had a similar background story like Melody, because they to didn't really fit in school. Melody earn the band a tour around America for the Summer, and started finding herself liking the band's roadie/manager, Granite, a gargoyle. She and Jackson had broken up briefly due to him sacrificing their plans to be counselors at summer camp, but reconciled when he willingly turned himself into D.J. to join on her on Leadfeather's tour. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sirens Category:Monster High book characters